Yoona Edagawa
'''Yoona Edagawa ( ゆえ, Edagawa Yoona) is a magical warrior and one of the main protagonists of the manga and anime series, Keosami. She is the Warrior of Water, and the third warrior to debut.''' Appearance Yoona is a small, slender girl with a rather slight build and a thin body. She has sky blue eyes and waist-length hair to match, which is ironic due to her water magic. Yoona has pale skin and a round face with messy bangs. She often dresses in light colors, ribbons and frilly fabrics. As a magical girl, Yoona dresses in Personality Yoona Edagawa is the third character to be introduced in the series. At first, Yoona is a typical, shy junior high student. She adores books and is often seen staying in the library for hours after school and even eating lunch there. Yoona is very organized and holds perfect grades. However, it is noted by Takumi and Kaori that she always seems to be alone, andshe hardly ever speaks. She keeps her face void of any emotions unintentionally, and also always goes off by herself. This leads others to feel rejected by her and leads to no one trying to befriend her, one of the reasons that she has made no friends at her new school. As the series progresses, it is revealed that Yoona is in fact a very creative, sweet and friendly person. She's also seen to be quite silly and very selfless. She retains her shyness, but becomes more confident after becoming a magic warrior. She has a sweet demeanor which makes people feel peaceful around her once they do speak to her. Yoona is a writer and painter in addition to being a talented baseball player, and has a very creative side that allows her to think outside the box during battle. She is very book smart and the least impulsive of all the other warriors, but she is also the least determined. Her fears are public speaking, being rejected, and losing the people she holds close since there are so few. Magic & Powers Yoona is a Magic Warrior who is in charge of the element of water. Her weapon is a magic staff named the Holy Penitent. It is a teal, white, blue and turquoise staff that can transform into a scythe using the power of Yoona's magic. Holy Pertinent Yoona's weapon, Holy Pertinent, is a magic staff/scythe. It uses Yoona's magic to power it's abilities, however Yoona does not need to transform into a Magic Warrior in order to use Holy Pertinent. Holy Pertinent is a magic staff based on ice, and allows Yoona to turn her water magic into ice magic or to even control both at once. Everything sliced or touched by the Holy Pertinent turns into ice if Yoona wills it to, though this ability can be disabled at her word. This staff is Yoona's way to conduct her magic, and makes her magic sharper and much more organized than any other weapon (except maybe a bow and arrow or gun.) Water Magic Yoona has the ability to control water and to create it. With her magic water, she can form water into any shape or thing that she wishes, and even manipulate the temperature of the water. She can create shields that are just as strong as metal walls, and send water attacks that cut just as sharply as if they were knives. In her Ultimate Form, she can turn her body into water itself, making her inpenetrable. Biography Relationships Category:Magic Warriors Category:Sakuraki Order Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages